Memories of the Dead
by Cowboy21
Summary: A Romantic Tragedy (with elements of action, humor, horror). Sometimes, memories of love are the greatest driving force known to man... Saeko/OC *NOTE* Currently being overhauled. Story will continue!
1. Chapter 1

So, as a fan of HOTD, I figured it was only natural to make my own imprint on the show and manga. Enter Michael Weaver, my OC that I have had on paper for a long time. I've been meaning to write a story about him, but never had the time, till now. I am currently writing a second chapter so it should be up before too long.

Sit back, grab your bottle of jack, or cup of tea, or water or whatever you drink. Be sure to write a review if you so desire. and of course...Enjoy...

* * *

1

The wind blew ominously down deserted alley ways, making a weird whistling sound as it passed through the streets of Tokonosu. The sheer oppressive desolation hung heavy in the air. Not a soul in sight, a sound for miles.

Until the soft padding of feet approached.

Eight pairs of feet to be exact.

Slipping through the shadows of the abandoned city, the group flew down grey corridors and cleared streets as they moved through. Three men, four women, a child and a puppy dashed on, rushing for safety.

Silence, again. Nothing could be heard as the barrel of an AR-15 poked out into the sunlight and surveyed the street. Nothing moved.

"Clear. Move it up." Came a Southern American accent, rather strange for central Japan.

"I got it back here." Said a voice in English, though with a Japanese accent.

Michael Weaver got up and prowled into the sunlight, AR-15 at the ready, sweeping left and right.

"Come on out, Biters." Michael snickered, "I'll only bite back,"

He suddenly broke into a run, across the deserted freeway and into an alley on the other side. He swept and cleared the alley, ensuring there were none of _them_. For two painfully slow minutes, Weaver investigated the alley, until he was sure there was nothing.

He went to street and motioned for the others to come over.

Saya Takagi, followed by Shizuka Marikawa and Alice Maresato, bolted from cover and rushed to Weaver's position. Weaver held the opening and motioned for the next group to come over.

"Sure took your sweet time, Cowboy," Saya said in her usual grumpy voice.

"House service, sweetheart," came the snarky reply, "Had to make the beds, you know."

Takashi Komuro and Rei Miyamoto came next, dashing up to the alley. Takashi joined Weaver while Rei and Saya stared down the alley in the event more of them show up.

Next came Kohta Hirano and Saeko Busujima, followed by Zeke. The breath in Weaver's throat caught as he watched Saeko running towards him.

He smirked to himself.

All together, they continued on.

"Not a single one for the last two days," Weaver said finally, "Anyone else think there's something wrong?"

"Not at all, but I know what you mean," Rei said as she peeked around a corner.

After covering a good amount of distance, Alice began to sniffle.

"Oni-chan, I'm tired."

"We're all tired, sweetheart," Takashi replied, "hang tough, we'll find beds soon."

They turned a corner, only to find one of them.

Or rather, what was left of it. The arms, legs and head had been cut off, the head stuck on a pipe. Its stomach had been ripped open and blood and entrails were splattered everywhere.

Weaver stalked forward and poked the dead zombie, then began laughing.

"This one needs to be glued back together, it seems…"

"Yeah, maybe in hell," Takashi replied as he walked around the body, giving it a wide berth. Mrs. Shizuka held Alice in her arms and shielded her eyes from the grisly sight.

"Who would do this?" She asked in horror.

"No idea, but they know how to cut up a body." Weaver responded, then began to snicker, "as if that's a profession."

"Maybe if you're an autopsy doctor for the police," Kohta piped up.

"Perhaps," Weaver nodded.

A tingle on Saeko's neck caused her to turn suddenly.

"What is it, onee-san?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "I felt like, we are being watched."

"Whoever did this may be hanging around," Takashi agreed, "Let's get out of here."

The group left the scene, but Saeko's hunch proved right. No one saw the ghostly figure that watched Saeko leave, then retreat down an alley way.

XXXXX

The door was nailed shut, but that didn't stop a solid boot from breaking it off its hinges. The tip of a Luger P08 poked in and Kohta Hirano scouted the hotel reception room. It was also deserted.

"Okay, gang, bring it in," he called out.

They shuffled inside, Takashi and Weaver bringing up the rear.

"Is that everyone?" Rei asked, "then let's start getting ready for bed."

"Hold on," Weaver called out, "I gotta nail this door back on."

Alice rubbed her eyes, and yawned. It was very late, close to midnight. They had spent the whole day moving across the city. They had chosen the small hotel as a rest stop for its seclusion. There were likely less of _them_ out here.

"Oni-chan," Alice tugged on Kohta's pant leg, "I'm sleepy, and my feet hurt."

"I know, sweet pea, we'll find a bed for you."

Weaver got to work boarding on the door and covering up the windows while Kohta and Saya went to find beds for Mrs Shizuka and Alice. They typically slept together, as Mrs. Shizuka had unofficially become the girl's mother. Rei and Takashi went to search the rest of the hotel, making sure there were no more of them. Saeko was in the kitchen scavenging for food.

"Don't trust anything wrapped in paper or in the fridge," Weaver called out to her, banging in a nail with a brick, "It's bad by now."

"I know, Mikey."

Weaver smiled. Saeko was the only one he let get away with calling him "Mikey".

When he was satisfied with the barricade, Weaver got up and went to check on Alice. Mrs. Shizuka and her where on the second floor, and Saeko had gotten them some food. Alice sat in bed while Shizuka was in the bathroom.

"Hiya, pumpkin!" Weaver called jovially, "Wanna hear your bed time story?"

Alice's eyes lit up, a little.

"Yes, Oni-Chan! The one with the Rabbit and the Fox and the Bear and the baby made of mud!"

Weaver chuckled.

"Brer Rabbit 'n the Tar Baby? Good choice, kid. Make sure you're comfortable."

"I am!" Alice said happily. She loved hearing Weaver's stories. She knew traditional Japanese stories such as Bunbukku and Momotaro, so hearing American folk legends truly piqued her interest.

Weaver hopped into the bed and settled down next to Alice, an arm draped over her so he could tickle her unawares.

"Brer Rabbit was hopping down the dirt road next to great corn fields, outside of Montgomery, Alabama. But down the road a-ways, who should be setting up a trap to catch him, but old Brer-Fox and his friend, Brer-Bear…"

Alice squealed in delight as Weaver told her the old American Legend, culminating in Brer- Rabbit outsmarting his adversaries to escape. Outside the room however, another listener enjoyed his tale. Saeko smiled and tried to hide her mirth as Weaver recounted his myth. Like Alice, she loved to listen to American Stories as well.

"Good night, Alice," Weaver said gently, tucking an already sleeping Alice into bed as Mrs. Shizuka came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, dear, I missed the bed time story didn't I?" she pouted

Weaver laughed gently and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked down the now empty hallway to his room.

XXXXX

Saeko awoke at about three in the morning, hearing something creek on the ground floor.

"Shit," she whispered to herself, grabbing her maurata-tou and swiftly, silently, headed down stairs.

She found Weaver, munching on pork rinds, watching the door. Upon hearing her footsteps he turned around.

"Weaver," Saeko said, her voice and face lined with concern, "is everything alright?"

Weaver motioned to the door.

"We got company."

Saeko prowled forward and looked out the peep hole. At least ten of Them where outside, lurching and growling.

"Will the barricade hold?" she asked softly.

"Should." Weaver said, then patted his AR-15, "But I'm not taking chances."

"But you barely slept at all last night, or the night before that."

As if on que, Weaver yawned. "I'm fine," he said, sounding tired.

Saeko raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Really I am," Weaver said waving her off.

"Please, Weaver," Saeko held out her hand, "Go get some sleep. I'll stay watch tonight."

Weaver shook his head.

"The barricade is my responsibility. I made it, I'll watch it."

Saeko stared at Weaver, then walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Fine," she said, "Then I'll watch it with you."

Weaver stared at her, taken aback by her stubborness, but smiled and shook his head in mirth.

"I appreciate the thought," he thanked her, "It does get awful lonesome down here. On the other hand, they're great listeners."

"Another thing," Weaver added, this time in broken Japanese, "You can speak Japanese if you want. Don't let the minority keep you from doing otherwise."

Saeko smiled at Weaver's joke, placing her katana across her lap.

"Brushing up on your Japanese, I see," she responded in her native tongue.

"Yeah. It's like learning English on a calculator, though. Damn hard."

For about thirty minutes they made small talk, until the sound of the howling wind required them to stay quite so they could listen to the zombies outside.

A tingling on her neck made Saeko turn towards Weaver. Weaver was looking at her with tired eyes, but gentle and somehow full of energy.

" _Anata wa totemo utsukushīdesu_ ," he said after several long seconds.

Saeko blushed furiously. She had been taken completely off guard by his compliment.

"A-are you feeling alright?"

"I remember everything you said to me in the shrine, and ever since then I become more and more attracted to you." Weaver said simply, not really answering the question.

"Maybe you should lie down-"

"I've come to a decision, Busujima Saeko," Weaver said, taking her hand. She did not fight him, but searched his eyes for some meaning.

"W-Weaver."

Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed the young woman full on the lips.

Saeko sat, wide eyed, as Weaver finished the kiss and leaned back.

"Do you like my decision?"

Saeko sat absolutely still, not sure if Weaver actually meant what he had said and done, or if he was in a tired stupor. She turned to Weaver again, who gave her a smile. God, why was that face so adorable?

Then slowly, quietly, she rose from the seat and walked to the door. Checking the peep hole, she saw that they were all gone.

Heart pounding in her throat, she turned back to Weaver, who eased out of his own chair. With a small smile, Saeko reached out and took Weaver's hand. Leading him up the stairs and to her room.

"Sit," she ordered, gently. Weaver complied, setting himself on the bed, watching her with his piercing green eyes.

Saeko straddled him and kissed him deeply. With a soft moan they eased back on to the bed.

It wasn't long before they were doing more than kissing…

XXXXX

Outside, an armor plated Jeep pulled up and idled outside the hotel. The unseen driver pulled out his phone, and dialed a number.

A ring.

Another.

"What is it?" came a voice. A very irritated voice. He was probably woken up.

"I've confirmed contact, boss. She's here. With the American. Could be fucking each other for all I know. But they are here."

Silence.

"Sir, I understand the two of you have…history…"

"You have no idea…" the voice now sounded very pleased, almost sultry, "And if the American is here, that's two birds with one stone. Contact my associate. He will be most pleased that his target is here."

"Yes Sir. Shall I move in?"

"No." The reply was solid as stone, not to be questioned, "They are both trained to kill and they are VERY good at it. Wait until we have the advantage…until we have…leverage."

"I understand, sir."

"Four years," The voice breathed, "after four years…vengeance is at hand…"

* * *

A/N Weaver said "You look so beautiful."

There ya go. Chapter 1. Uno. Prima. The start of a legend. The next chapters I do plan to make longer, I just wanted to get Chapter 1 out. I literally wrote until my mind said "Dude, chapter one is over." I want to apologize for the Takashi/Saeko fans, sorry dudes. This is Takashi/Rei.

Love it? Hate it? I WANNA HEAR IT! don't spare my feelings, tell how I did and your first impressions. Second chapter, coming before long...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait, y'all. But I said I had a chapter and here it is. Just a little clear up to avoid confusion, this fanfic is based on Weaver replacing Komuro during the shrine and all.**

 **This chapter is not that much longer than the first (fail for me) and I will work hard to deliver next time.**

* * *

2

Weaver woke up and sat bolt upright, eyes closed. Opening them, he blinked hard, trying to remember what had happened in the past four hours. It had been a blur. First, Saeko and he were talking, then they were kissing, one thing led to another…

He looked to his left, to find the young woman still asleep. She had her back to him, but Weaver merely needed to lean over to see her face. Saeko's face was one of peaceful contentment. Looking down the bed, Weaver saw one of her bare legs exposed from between the sheets. He smiled as he covered it.

Desire rose in him when he touched her flawless skin, and he dragged his fingers along her thigh, over the curve of her hips and up the side of her torso. He knew she wore nothing underneath; their clothes lay strewn about the hotel room floor. Ripped off in the passion they had found themselves in.

When he reached her shoulder, Saeko began to stir. A strand of violet hair fell upon her face, causing her cheek to twitch. Weaver gently reached down and brushed it away just as Saeko's eyes fluttered open.

"O-Hiya!" Weaver said, his own variant of the Japanese greeting.

Saeko smiled.

"Good morning to you, too," she said in English.

She turned and sat up, holding the sheets to her chest as she leaned in to kiss Weaver.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Much," Weaver smiled, "You?"

Saeko blushed and turned her blue eyes from Weaver's green ones.

"Just a little sore…but…"

"But?" Weaver's heart stopped.

"It was beautiful." Saeko sighed, as she leaned back down on the pillow, "To think that we waited all this time for something so wonderful."

Weaver laughed.

"Yeah. The rest of the gang getting it on, and here we are being cenobites. I have to admit, it was worth it, waiting that is. My dad always told me that you should be damn sure you love someone before you get in bed with them."

He leaned in and kissed her this time.

"Saeko Busujima, let there be no doubt, I love you."

"And I love you, Michael Weaver," Saeko replied as they held each other in their arms.

XXXXX

After getting up and cleaning with whatever water was left, the crew had a quiet breakfast while Weaver filled Takashi in about last night.

Minus the, ahem, unnecessary details.

"At least ten?" Takashi asked, scratching his head, "Where did they go?"

"No idea, and quite frankly I don't fucking care so long as they're not around here."

"Well, when you're right, you're right, Weaver." Takashi agreed, "Let's get a move on."

Saeko took the lead and led the group out of the hotel. On they went, out of the city.

At a nearby truck stop, they found a number of cars in serviceable condition. They selected a green Nissan Leopard and a black Toyota Tundra 4x4. The Leopard needed a new battery and tank of gas, while the Tundra had a flat tire. Kohta and Weaver spent the morning fixing them while the others stayed safe inside the waiting room.

"Weaver, hand me the Philips head."

"Yeah, incoming."

Saya came out with water for the two of them. She wore her characteristic scowl on her face, but still blew a kiss to Kohta.

"Lucky guy." Weaver laughed.

"She's really not always mean, dude," Kohta said shyly rubbing his neck. But he smiled all the same.

"You're a lucky guy, too, ya know."

Weaver raised an eye brow at him.

"Oh, come on, its no secret," Kohta laughed, leaning against the Toyota, "Saeko, man. She really cares for you. I know this sounds weird, but I've been going to the same school with her since I was 8. She never makes friends. You're the first guy she's really taken to."

Weaver smiled as he juggled wrenches, "Well, it only took the zombie apocalypse. I guess I've got better game than I thought."

"I'm serious man," Kohta said, "You're the first she's ever really been with."

"I know," Weaver smiled, as he remembered the day he found out.

XXXXX

"Sooo, have you ever had a crush?" Weaver asked as they sat on the sand bar. Saeko shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a suitable answer.

"Yes." She finally said, blushing slightly, then "Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation," Weaver said quickly.

They had just escaped the horde and were on their way to the Takagi manor. Weaver had stolen a prototype scout vehicle, one from his dad's company, Trilon Defense. Saeko sat in the back seat, while Weaver stood outside, watching the river bank from time to time.

"Well, who hasn't made it as long as I have and never had a crush," Saeko said in an absent minded voice, "Its natural to be attracted to people you like…I honestly thought it was love…"

Weaver nodded, fighting The Other in his mind

(Do it.)

What? Are you nuts?

(You bet I am. DO IT!)

I don't wanna

(Bullshit.)

Ok, I do, but not now.

(This is why you're going to die a 40 year old virgin.)

Hey, if I make it to forty in this shit storm, I'll be thankful.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Saeko asked coyly.

Weaver shook his head, shutting up his split personality.

"Nothing." He said simply.

Before long, they continued to Takagi's house.

XXXXX

"Hey, Houston to Weaver. Come in, bro!"

Weaver blinked owlishly and looked at Kohta.

"Hmm? What?" Weaver asked dully.

"You just kinda had one of those zone out sessions, man," Kohta said, "You alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Weaver smiled and went back to work.

Meanwhile inside Saeko watched the road intently, keeping an eye for any of them that would sneak up on the two of them. Mrs. Shizuka was talking with Rei and Takashi, while Saya kept an eye on Alice and Zeke.

"So where are we heading exactly when they fix the cars?" Rei asked.

"Kohta said there is a JSDF base down by Osaka, near the airport." Mrs. Shizuka replied, "We'll make our way down there."

"It's going to be a long drive," Takashi sighed, "and if the roads are blocked, it could be made only longer."

Mrs. Shizuka thought for a moment.

"but the truck Weaver's working on, that can go around blocks, right?"

"Yes," Rei nodded, "but the other car can't."

"Oh," Mrs. Shizuka bowed her head again, thinking hard.

Saeko moved from her standing position to a chair, still watching the road.

"By the way, how are you doing this morning, Busujima-senpai?" Takashi asked the young woman.

Saeko turned and smiled. "I feel fine, Komuro-kun. A little tired, but I am fine."

Takashi tilted his head, "You sure?"

Saeko laughed, "Do I seem ill?"

"No," Rei said, trying to hide a smile, "but, well…"

Saeko could feel a cold tingle running up her spine.

"But, _what_?"

"Well, you see," Mrs. Shizuka said as she folded her hands, "how to put this…"

Saeko could already tell, in the way that Rei, Takashi, Mrs. Shizuka and now Saya looked at her. Saeko's hands flew to her mouth and she blushed furiously.

"It's okay, Saeko-chan," Mrs. Shizuka assured her, "what happens between you and Weaver-kun is your business and your business alone."

"Then how did you-"

"Your door look was broken, and was left ajar," Takashi said, "We heard the bed squeaking all night."

"And, other…noises…" Rei added.

Saeko's face went, if possible, an even darker shade of red.

"I just want to say," Saya piped up, "It took you two long enough. I thought, as Weaver is an American, it would be you two first. But no, it was Komuro-san and Miyamoto-senpai _in my house!_ "

"Hey," Takashi interjected, "it's not like we let the whole house know. Besides, Rei's back was injured so we didn't do all that much."

Saeko looked at the ground, and smiled, in spite of herself.

"Weaver is not like most Americans," she said, as she remembered the talk the two of them had.

XXXXX

"Seriously?" Saeko asked they sat on the bus together. Mr. Shido was in the back, Kohta and Saya sitting in the seats behind them, while Mrs. Shizuka drove.

"As if I'm standing before you," Weaver nodded, "I don't plan to screw around with a girl until I'm married, or at least, until the relationship has reached the point that marriage would merely be a ceremony."

Saeko stared then shook her head from such a radical notion.

"You do realize no one thinks like you anymore, right?"

Weaver shrugged.

"That's my problem, ma'am."

Saeko laughed.

"You're so formal. Please, you can call me Busujima-san."

"Roger Wilco, Busujima-san." Weaver said with a smile, "Damn, that sounds pretty. _Busujima, busujima_ , it means "Island," right?"

"Close," Saeko corrected, "it more accurately means "Poisoned Island."

Weaver winced.

"I take it back," then he broke into a massive grin, "It sounds fucking awesome!"

Saeko laughed at his joke. This American was alright…

XXXXX

Saeko was jarred from her memory when a piercing shriek tore through the group. Alice came running down the hallway from the bath room, where one of them came shambling after her, dressed in a mechanic's jump suit.

"Munchkin!" Saya cried out as Alice ran into her arms.

Saeko immediately shot up, but a sudden wave of dizziness over took her. It was gone a split second later, just in time for her to see Rei shove the bayonet of her M1A into the thing's head.

"Alice-chan, are you all right?!" Takashi asked with great concern.

Just then, Weaver and Kohta burst in, weapons at the ready.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Weaver roared, brandishing his AR-15, "WHERE IS THAT DEAD MOTHAFUCKER?!"

"Already taken care of," Rei said, removing her bayonet and watching the zombie collapse.

"Oh," Weaver said, relaxing and leaning against the front desk, "we're all good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Takashi nodded, "You two can get back to the cars."

"They're done!" Kohta said proudly, giving a thumbs up, "We're ready to roll out."

"Are you sure?" Takashi asked, picking up his shotgun, "I don't want them falling apart on the way to Osaka."

"They won't, trust me." Weaver said, flashing a cocky smile.

Collecting their gear, they shuffled on outside, but Saeko remained in the lobby.

"Saeko-chan, are you coming?" Mrs. Shizuka asked gently.

Saeko shook her head, still wearing off the shock of her dizziness.

"Yes, Marikawa-sensei. I'll be out shortly."

As the buxom nurse went outside, Saeko glanced at the ground. It was not like her. But then again, she barely got any sleep last night.

That's all it was.

XXXXX

Weaver turned the keys, and the powerful diesel engine turned over. Mrs. Shizuka meanwhile turned on the Leopard, which sputtered a bit before coming to life. Saeko, Kohta and Saya rode in the Tundra, while Takashi, Rei, Alice and Zeke sat in the Leopard.

Before driving, though, Weaver looked over his shoulder and motioned to the remains of Tokonosu.

"Take a good look, gang," he said in a somber voice, "You may not see it again."

Saeko looked out the window at the city she was raised in. There was nothing left. Just a gutted ruin of what once was. This was her home, her life, but that had been taken from her. There was nothing keeping her here now.

After the group had made it to Shintoko 3rd Elementary School, they had met Tadashi Miyamoto, Mrs. Komuro, Rika Minami, Master Busujima and Mr. and Mrs. Takagi, who had survived the fight at the mansion. They were airlifted to the USS _Reagan_ where Weaver's Father, Mr. Zachary Weaver was over looking the evacuation of Japan.

Everyone they knew was out of the town. There was nothing tying them here. Yet there was so much memory in this shell of a city, that Saeko still regretted leaving.

But leave they must.

Weaver put the truck into gear, and the two vehicles proceeded south.

XXXXX

A zombie shambled in the middle of the highway. Groaning and lurching, it was completely oblivious to the black Lamborghini that slashed its way down the road. It was just as oblivious to said Lamborghini when it hit the zombie, liquefying the monster on impact.

"Ten points," the driver muttered.

He was an odd looking character. Dressed in blue jeans, cream colored sports coat and a light blue polo shirt. His hair was a mass of white braided dreadlocks, and a pair of wraparound sunglasses covered the eyes of his broad, scarred face. On his fingers were letter rings, the right hand spelling PAIN, while FEAR was on the left.

His phone rang. Lightly irritated he picked it up.

"It's me. What do you want?"

"We found him, Skinner."

 _Screech!_

The Lamborghini went into a hard slide as the driver slammed on the brakes. When it was completely stopped, he held the phone in front of him.

"Where?"

"With the girl, coincidentally. They are heading for Tokyo at the moment. They're going should be slow since most of the major highways are blocked off. Furthermore, there are indications of a typhoon heading this way. That should slow them down as well."

"Where are they now, exactly?" The man breathed into the phone.

"Currently working their way south on the Tonhoku Expressway."

"Right. Tell the man to contact me, I'm in pursuit."

"Wilco. Be advised, you are instructed to keep your distance for now."

The man removed his glasses, revealing a horrifically disfigured face. The entire left eye was gone, replaced by a milky white glass one, and the area around the socket was ripped and shredded.

"No promises."

* * *

 **Ah, the plot thickens. Who is Skinner? I'll give you a hint...You'll have to wait until the next chapter. :p**

 **As usual please review and follow if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well that was painful. Work has been eating up my time and I don't have a lot of it, but here is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

3

A week passed before the group reached Tokyo.

The roads proved to be nigh impassible, but tenacity and ingenuity (and three boxes of Twinkies) kept them going on their way south. The going was slow, but they had hope. When they saw the skyscrapers of the Capital of Japan, with Mt. Fuji rising tall and imposing in the distance, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's pull in here," Weaver indicated a gas station with available stalls, "lets just pray there's still gasoline and diesel in the reservoirs."

There was, thankfully. Alice, Mrs. Shizuka and Takashi went in the lobby, the former to use the restroom, while Takashi busted open the cash register. Coming out with a hand full of cash, he gave Weaver and Saeko the money to fill both cars up.

As the tanks where filling, Saeko walked around the lobby. Weaver waited a bit, got bored and followed her.

She was staring up, up at the distant mountain that stood to the West of the great city. The snowy cap a stark contrast to the green covered slopes and the grey of the city.

Upon reaching her, Saeko leaned back, and nuzzled into Weavers chest.

"Will things ever go back, like Miyamoto-san says they might?" she asked, and Weaver couldn't help but notice the twinge of desperation in her voice. He shrugged.

"I don't know. But while there's life, there's hope."

They stood there watching the clouds pass over the deserted city. Like Tokonosu, there was hardly a sound, an eerie stillness hanging in the air as pervasive as darkness.

"So," Weaver sighed, hoping to make conversation, "That's it, huh?"

"What's what?" Saeko asked.

Weaver pointed at the wooded slopes of Fuji.

"Aokigahara." He intoned simply, "Suicide Forest."

Saeko stiffened as she gazed at the green that covered the mountain.

"A rather apt name for such a dismal place." She said simply.

"I never understood it," Weaver said, hoping he wasn't creeping Saeko out, "Why go to a forest, just to kill yourself?"

Saeko pushed Weaver away and walked a little ways forward. Weaver's heart sunk. _You moron, don't talk about suicide IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GODDAMN APOCALYPSE!_

Saeko continued to stare at the mountain, her violet hair blowing gently in the growing wind.

"There is a legend about that forest…why people die there."

Weaver's ears pricked up, listening intently.

"Long ago, during the age of Emperor Horikawa, a warrior from a foreign land came to Japan and fell in love with a Japanese noble lady. However, a selfish Feudal Lord, who wanted the noble lady for himself, challenged their relationship, since the warrior was not Japanese. To prove his honor, he fought a duel with the Japanese Lord. Though he fought bravely, the Lord defeated the warrior, and killed him before his beloved.

Overcome with grief, the noble lady came to the mountain, for a powerful spirit lived at the top of Fuji. She begged the spirit to return her love to her, but, since the warrior was not Japanese, the spirit would not help her. Distraught, and faced with the future of being the wife to the man who killed her beloved warrior, the lady wept until a river ran down the mountain.

She then came down the mountain, and hanged herself from a cherry tree, so she could be with her warrior for eternity."

Weaver stared at the ground as he processed Saeko's words. He looked up just in time to see a tear roll down her cheek. Walking up behind her, he reached out and pulled her back into his arms.

"When the Lord came looking for the lady," Saeko continued, "He took several of his best Samurai with him into the forest. They never came out again. Since then, that place is called _Aokigahara_ , Suicide Forest, but it is also known by another name. _Kiboshinimasu_. Hope Dies Here."

Weaver buried his face in Saeko's hair and kissed the top of her head, as she began to hitch slightly from her tale. She grabbed at Weaver's arms desperately.

"What's the matter," Weaver asked the young woman, worry etching his voice. Saeko was not acting normal lately, and this current display of emotion did not fit her at all.

"Weaver, please."

"What is it, darling?" Weaver asked, now genuinely concerned.

"Swear to me," Saeko turned and wrapped her arms aound Weaver's neck as he cupped her face, brushing away her tears with his thumbs, "Swear to me you won't die."

"What?" Weaver asked, as gently as he could. It was the Zombie apocalypse after all; Weaver had believed survival was a prerequisite to win.

"No matter what happens, you won't leave me to live in this world alone."

Weaver tightened his hands, but his grip remained gentle. Saeko found herself pressed flush against Weaver, as he stared into her tear filled eyes.

"I swear," Weaver said solemnly, "I swear by God Almighty, if you are taken from me, I will not rest until I find you again, even if I must burn this world down. If you are scared, I will always give you my hand, and if survival is impossible…"

Saeko's lip trembled.

"…I'll make sure I take you with me."

(Don't make promises you can't keep, boy) The Other whispered, but Weaver crushed it as Saeko put her head on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered, "Don't you fucking leave me."

XXXXX

 _Bang!_

Frank Skinner shot the zombie without even looking at it; it made too much noise not to miss.

Smoke drifted lazily from the barrel of his gun, a LeMat revolver, as he drew the gun to his lips. With a gentle puff, he blew the smoke away.

 _Ring!_

Skinner whipped the phone to his ear in one swift motion.

"What's the score?" he asked in his gravelly voice.

"We are in business, friend,"

Skinner smiled.

"Business is war, as you people say."

"Quite right," the man replied jovially, "I must admit, even I didn't expect the phase to have any literal meaning."

Skinner chuckled. Then his face took on a darker cast.

"Listen, Tak, I'm sittin' here looking at Tokyo as we speak. The cock sucking bastard is down there somewhere and _you won't let me smoke him_."

"Patience," the man soothed, "You will have your revenge and I will have mine. But we must be cautious. They prizes go hand in hand, after all. No pun intended."

"None taken. I've heard reports of a Typhoon hitting the mainland. What is that ETA looking at?"

"It will make land fall in two weeks. It just passed my position and it has been storming for almost three weeks. I have an operation set up, but we may be delayed due to the weather."

"You're gonna try to take the girl in the middle of a hurricane?" Skinner raised an eyebrow.

"No, or at least I don't plan to unless I have something I can use against her. I just want to see her again."

"Uh, huh," Skinner muttered as he lit a cigarette, "Your just gonna waltz in and say hello?"

"Not at all." The man replied with a chuckle, "While I am very confident in my abilities, these kids have strengths of their own. One is a gifted leader. Another a natural marksman. One is a Sojutsu master, and the American…"

Skinner spat on the ground, "What 'bout that punk?"

"He's an American. He just enjoys killing people," the man said with utter disdain.

"Ain't you the stalker," Skinner laughed.

The man clucked in disapproval.

"Stalker? That's such a perverted accusation, Mr. Skinner. I prefer the title of…ardent observer."

"Well, when you're right," Skinner took a drag off his cigarette, "So, hold off for now?"

"For now," the man said.

Skinner hung up and pocketed his phone.

Then he raised his LeMat and shot the Zombie that had been approaching at point blank range. He didn't even need to look at it.

"Ten points," he muttered.

XXXXX

"You hear that?" Weaver pricked his ears at the sound of a distant bang, like a gun shot.

"Probably a transformer blowing or something," Takashi said, taking another bite of his apple.

Weaver and Takashi leaned against the gas pumpers as they stared at the city before them.

"It's been quite the trek," Weaver yawned, and stretched luxuriously, "Had a couple of close calls."

"I can only think of one." Takashi said, "The flat tire was fixed in less than ten minutes thanks to you and Kohta."

Weaver smiled his cocky smile.

"I'm telling you, you should learn to do it yourself."

"I'm just saying all the same," Takashi smiled, chucking the apple core away, "I really do, though, owe you for Wednesday."

"Don't mention it," Weaver said as he remembered the horde.

XXXXX

"Oh, Shit! Ohshitohshitohshitohshit!" Weaver seethed under his breath as he put on the brakes.

"Weaver-san, what is it?" Saya asked confused.

"God damn, they're still rolling," Weaver said, now in anger. Rolling down his window, he hauled himself bodily out of the Tundra and vigorously drew his hand across his neck, telling Mrs. Shizuka to turn off her car.

"What is Weaver-kun doing?" Mrs. Shizuka asked in her ditzy voice as she continued to drive on, "He looks so funny."

"Mrs. Shizuka, _turn off the car_." Takashi said. He saw it, too.

"Oh, right," Mrs. Shizuka did so. When she looked up again, her hands flew to her mouth.

Up ahead, a huge crowd of people were shambling forward through the car-choked expressway.

Except, they weren't people.

Alice turned to Rei, Zeke in her arms. Tears of abject terror shone in her eyes.

"Miyamoto-senpai…are we going to be alright?"

"We're going to be fine," Rei reassured her, pulling the little girl into her arms and pushing her head down, "Don't look, Alice-chan, and be quiet."

Weaver looked at Saeko and grabbed her hand, "We're going to be fine," he said.

Saeko nodded, giving Weaver's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know we will."

Inch by inch they came.

Minute by dragging minute.

Ten minutes.

Thirty minutes.

An hour.

An hour thirty.

Two hours.

Two Hours and forty one minutes later, the last Zombie shambled out of sight.

Weaver looked back, to see they were gone, then looked at Saeko.

She still gripped his hand hard.

"Let's get the fuck outta here." Weaver growled, as he started the truck back up again.

XXXXX

"Oni-Chan, look at all those clouds!" Alice shouted, and pointing at the distance while tugging Takashi's pant leg.

Everyone turned and looked. Out in the far distance, still out at open sea, a huge, roiling bank of jet black clouds hung on the horizon.

"Typhoon," Kohta said in a hushed voice.

Saya looked out at sea, and made some quick calculations.

"We have about a week before it makes land fall, two if we are lucky. We should keep moving. At the rate we are going, we may reach Osaka by the time it hits."

"We gonna need shelter," Weaver said, "somewhere sturdy where can hunker down until it passes. After that, we need to be cautious for flooding and shit."

Takashi took one more look at the coming storm then turned to Weaver.

"Are the cars fueled?"

"Yes, sir."

A zombie crawled out from underneath a car. Weaver however, turned to face it, spat in disgust and pulled out his custom 1911 handgun.

"Go to hell," he muttered in sick mirth as he shot it cleanly between the eyes.

"Alright, everyone saddle up!" Takashi called out, "We'll take it slow so we can get as many supplies as we can. Food, water, matches, blankets, gear we can use, if you see it grab it. Let's get going!"

They all piled into the car, even as the wind began to slightly pick up.

XXXXX

Another week passed. The Typhoon moved ever closer. Though still a couple days out, the Typhoon was ready to unleash its fury upon Japan.

The crew was stocking up. Staying in the general area, they had some pretty good pickings. Abandoned cars, shops and restaurants all provided ample sources to find supplies. They collected blankets and all the water they could get their hands on. They gathered nonperishable food items and scavenged for all the ammo they could get. The Tundra carried the bulk of the stuff they collected, but some was also kept in the Leopard. After collecting all they needed, they left the area.

They didn't dare sink themselves into Tokyo.

"So where are we going to hole up?" Weaver asked as rain began to spatter his windshield.

"Keep heading south," Takashi said, "Tokyo is right on the coast; holing up in the city would be suicide. We need to find higher ground."

"We should change our route then," Saya said, "Nanoko Highway takes us through the mountains. There is a town there, Nenana, I've been there before. Its secluded and relatively safe."

"Nenana it is, then." Takashi said, wrapping a protective arm around Rei and moving to the leopard, "Saddle up. We have a week to get there, people let's make it count."

Weaver hopped into the Tundra with Saeko, Kohta and Saya, and cranked on the engine. In a couple of minutes, they were trundling off the freeway and on to the connector to Nenana.

Tokyo was left in eerie silence once again.

Until an armor plated jeep came up, and took the exit for the connector, following the gang…

* * *

 **Aokigahara is a real place, and it is one that really intrigued me. I was happy to use it as a sort of land mark.**

 **Write a review if you want and hold tight! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good lord that took forever.**

 **There's not much to say. but I think it is fair to warn you, there are lemons in the future...and lemony material.**

...yeah, enjoy

* * *

4

"Ok, ok, I've had enough J pop, if y'all don't mind."

"Well excuse us if it's only the most popular music genre in Japan."

Weaver sighed as he flipped through the CD case, trying to find a form of music that suited his taste.

"Rock, classical, jazz, gospel, little bitta hip hop…and country…"

"NOT COUNTRY!" Saya begged, "Anything but country!"

"With a side of blue grass." Weaver smiled sadistically. Saya moaned in horror.

Rain spattered the windshield of the Tundra in a driving torrent, but the going to Nenana was much quicker than anticipated. The gang guessed that everyone in the mountains probably stayed put, thinking that isolation was their strength. It was time to find out if that gamble paid off.

Weaver drove with his knees, searching for a suitable CD, When Saeko pointed.

"Nenana, 15 miles ahead." She intoned.

"Well, whadduya know?" Weaver grinned, as he pulled out a CD.

"What is it?" Saya asked, regarding the CD as if it were a bomb.

Weaver ignored her and pushed the CD into the CD player.

A crackle, pop and…a fiddle began to saw.

"NOOOO!" Saya screamed, causing Saeko and Kohta to jump in surprise.

"THIS IS HAPPENING!" Weaver roared with joy, "I am a country boy from Texas driving a pickup truck. THIS IS HAPPENING!"

Saeko smiled to herself. She really didn't care about the music selection; she could listen to almost anything (except disco…fuck disco.)

Weaver hummed the last bar, and began to sing, his southern drawl coming out in full with George Strait.

 _"Amarillo by mornin',_

 _Up from San Antone._

 _Everythang that I got,_

 _Is jus' what I got on._

 _When that sun is high_

 _In that Texas sky,_

 _I'll be buckin' at the county fair._

 _Amarillo by mornin'._

 _Amarillo, I'll be there."_

Saeko closed her eyes, listening to Weaver's soothing voice (and Saya's not-so-soothing voice) mingle with the music. She smiled when she felt Weavers hand find and clutch her own.

She liked listening to Weaver sing. Moreover, she knew how important this was to him…

XXXXX

Saeko heard the sound of a guitar as she walked through the mall. Asami was getting the locals under-control best she could, the lady with the blood problem was getting her transfusion, and all was well for the moment. Time to take a stroll.

Until she heard the twang of the guitar from the music store.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked up the broken escalator.

"Alright," she heard a muttering coming from the music store, "Repeater is set up, we are good as gold!"

She turned a corner and came across Weaver, acoustic guitar in hand, stepping on a repeating pedal.

With a gentle strum, he began to play.

 _"Almost Heaven,_

 _West Virginia_

 _Blue Ridge Mountains_

 _Shenandoah River."_

Saeko leaned against the wall, quietly enthralled by Weaver's music

 _"Life is old there_

 _Older than the trees_

 _Younger than the mountains_

 _Growing like a breeze._

 _Country Roads,_

 _Take me home,_

 _To the place_

 _I belong._

 _West Virginia,_

 _Texarkana_

 _Take me home_

 _Country Roads."_

Saeko caught herself humming along to the tune, her foot tapping to the beat. She had never considered herself a fan of John Denver, but as it was Weaver playing it…

" _All my memories_

 _Gather 'round her._

 _Miner's Lady_

 _Stranger to blue water._

 _Dark 'n Dusty_

 _Painted on the Sky_

 _Misty taste of moonshine,_

 _Teardrop in my eye._

 _Country Roads,_

 _Take me home,_

 _To the place_

 _I belong._

 _West Virginia_

 _Mountain Momma,_

 _Take me home,_

 _Country Roads."_

A hitch in Weaver's voice caused Saeko to start gently. Looking up, she saw a tear roll down Weaver's cheek.

It suddenly struck Saeko that this was more than just a feel good song. She hadn't realized that in spite of the apocalypse happening around her, she was surrounded by friends with the possibility of finding her father.

It was a luxury Weaver did not have.

It could be years before Weaver saw America again; he may never again in his lifetime. He had no immediate way of knowing if his friends and family were ok. True, he had made new friends, but Saeko knew, being lonely most of her life, that people crave familiarity and family. Weaver's home was now a distant dream an entire ocean away. This song was a plea for solace, a cry to go back to where he came from…a piece of home.

The next verse caused tears to come to Saeko's eyes.

" _I hear her voice_

 _In the morning hour,_

 _She calls me._

 _Radio reminds me_

 _Of my home far away._

 _An' Drivin' down a road_

 _I get a feelin'_

 _That I should have been home yesterday._

 _Yesterday…"_

Weaver broke the song momentarily, reaching up to wipe his eyes.

Saeko stepped forward. Weaver turned with a jerk, tears still running down his face.

 _"Country roads,"_ She sang,

" _Take me home,_

 _To the place,_

 _I belong."_

Weaver smiled and continued playing, joining her in a bass harmony.

 _"West Virginia_

 _Texarkana,_

 _Take me home,_

 _Country roads._

 _Country roads,_

 _Take me home,_

 _To the place_

 _I belong._

 _West Virginia,_

 _Texarkana,_

 _Take me home,_

 _Country roads._

 _Take me home,_

 _Down Country Roads."_

Saeko reached out and wrapped her arms around Weaver as he broke down. She held him as he wept, laying her head on top of his.

Everyone had their scars in this new hellish world. But Weaver had far more than his fair share.

XXXXX

Saeko started as Weaver hit a bump, giving Weaver's hand a gentle squeeze.

"We're here," Weaver said, "At least I think we are."

Behind them, the Nissan Leopard parked. Both vehicles were stopped outside of a shopping mall, not unlike Taiei Shopping Town.

Weaver kicked open the door of the Tundra and hopped out, Ar-15 in hand, and a smile on his face. It was still raining, but it had let up a bit at this point.

Weaver hooked a thumb at the mall and grinned at Kohta.

"Maybe there's a police officer in this one, too!"

Kohta did not laugh. He fixed Weaver with a very dark scowl.

"That's not funny, asshole."

Weaver instantly lost his smile and looked down, kicking a rock.

"Yeah, yeah…too soon."

"Well," Weaver said, continuing to the shopping center, "I'm going to take a look. Y'all stay here."

Saeko opened her door and abruptly hopped out into the rain.

"I'm going wi-"

The world suddenly began to spin. With a cry, she felt herself lose balance and keel over.

"SAEKO!" came Weaver's distant voice.

Saeko reached out for something, anything to grab hold of. She felt someone grab her hand and wrap a quick arm around her waist.

Saeko opened her eyes, still dizzy but the nauseating sensation was passing. She was in Weaver's arms. He looked down at her with concern in his eyes. Rain dripped down his hair and face, to Saeko appearing that he was crying profusely. One arm was still wrapped around her waist, the other cradling her head.

"You alright, darling?" Weaver asked, helping her back to her feet.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered, trying to focus her shaking vision.

"You sure?" Weaver raised an eyebrow, "you almost had a taste of concrete."

"I'm ok, Mikey." Saeko smiled, "just landed on my foot funny. Its slippery on the roads when raining."

She pointed to a sign down the road. Weaver turned and read, "CAREFUL IN RAIN!"

He chuckled.

"Damn, woman, you're gonna be the death of me."

"Not today," Saeko said, taking a few nervous steps as the sensation faded completely, "I'll go with you."

"You sure?" Weaver asked, "Considering you just-"

"Yes, Weaver, I almost fell. This has been thoroughly established."

"If the lady says so." Weaver said with a shrug, "Lets go!"

Xxxxx

Master Busujima took a deep breath of sea air, before exhaling regally.

Standing on the deck of the Aircraft Carrier USS _Ronald Reagan_ , he observed the massive storm that was starting to make landfall of Japan. An atrociously massive storm, he had never seen one this big before in his lifetime.

Despite its size and the storm surge it was bringing, however, the massive aircraft carrier merely tipped back and forth at a gentle pace.

"Sensei Busujima."

Hideki Busujima turned his head as Souichiro Takagi, Tedashi Miyamoto and Zachary Weaver approaching him.

"Massive storm," Zachary mused, "bigger than any Hurricane I've ever seen before."

"The Pacific is a larger body of water," Tedashii muttered in reply, "more temperate areas for the storm to incubate."

Hideki turned back to the storm as the four men watched in momentary silence.

"Our children are still on the Island," he said finally, then, "My daughter is on the island."

"We should have gave them something to allow for evac," Zachary said, staring at the ground, "Everything happened so fast. The dead breeched the compound, we were on the helicopter, but they weren't, next thing we know, we're told they volunteered to stay behind and cover our escape."

"They have matured greatly," Souichiro said in response, "This was not so much an example of our neglect of our children. I know understand my daughter is no longer a girl; she is a woman now. Capable of making her own decisions. Our sons and daughters are now men and women, and though it took this for us to realize it, I'm glad it happened anyway."

"Do we have any idea where they are?" Hideki asked.

"We're trying to triangulate." Zachary nodded, "Weaver has a locator chip on his phone. It's a confined passive device, so it should be still active even after the EMP. Unfortunately, gentlemen, we have other problems."

The three Japanese men turned to the American.

"I have just received word that the Chinese are mobilizing a massive force. We don't know where they are going or why for, but it may have something to do with the Chinese and North Korean submarines moving in from the north."

"This ship currently holds about 1000 suvivors," Tedashi said, "We can't put them at risk."

"Exactly," Zachary said, shaking his head, "The captain has informed me that we will be moving out as soon as the Submarines intrude into safe waters. Lets hope we triangulate soon."

XXXXX

Weaver and Saeko moved slowly through the Mall. The flashlights on the AR-15 and Beretta Vertec M9 swpt back and forth, looking for targets.

"It is fucking _black_ in here." Weaver whistled, "Guess the EMP hit here hard. Either that or the power is disabled by other means."

"Perhaps. We did have some power in Tokonosu," Saeko mused, "how could that be?"

"Isolated circuitry," Weaver explained, training his gun down a hall way, "protected wires and circuits are safe from EMP discharges. These flashlights are an example of this. They are battery powered and the wires are wrapped in protective copper. This reflects magnetic surges."

"I see," Saeko nodded in understanding.

"Hey," Weaver turned to face Saeko, "Can I ask you something?"

Saeko cocked her head to the side.

"What is it, love?"

"Are you _really_ alright?" Weaver asked, his voice betraying concern.

"I told you it wa-"

"Was just a fall," Weaver nodded holding a hand up, "I know, but talking about the last couple weeks, ever since…ever since that night we had together."

Saeko looked up at Weaver, faintly blushing.

"Do you regret it? Did I hurt you or anything?" Weaver asked.

Saeko processed his words then shook her head.

"No, darling, nothing like that. It was the best night of my life. I've just been wondering, musing really, about the future…our future."

Weaver registered then slowly nodded. Saeko sighed inwardly with relief.

 _That was the most difficult lie I've ever had to tell._

"Just remember," Weaver smiled, "If you ever want to talk, I'm all ears."

"I know," Saeko smiled back up at her lover, "I always turn to you first."

"Careful," Weaver smiled his crazy smile, "taking advice from a homicidal maniac can be detrimental to your health."

"And being in love with a bloodthirsty sadist can kill you." Saeko replied, giving a very evil grin.

There was a sudden clatter, and both of them trained their guns on the sound in half a heartbeat.

A raven tumbled into view, cawing loudly. One of its wings was oddly lopsided possibly broken.

Weaver gave a sigh of relief, while Saeko stepped forward.

The raven regarded the young woman with a beady eye. Saeko reached out a hand and made an odd clicking sound. The bird stood absolutely still.

Again she made the sound. The raven hopped forward. One more click and the raven flapped with difficulty onto Saeko's arm. Cooing and whispering to the bird, she began to stroke its little head with her finger.

Saeko turned to Weaver, who was already on his hands and knees.

"Oh, Mistress of the Ravens, I am not worthy!" he said in his sing song joking voice.

Saeko took on an air of mock nobility as she pointed at Weaver.

"I deem you worthy, American, to be my lover!"

The two of them laughed in mirth. Then the Raven cawed loudly. Saeko's eyes snapped open, and her smiled turned to a look of horror.

"WEAVER, BEHIND YOU!"

Weaver tucked and rolled to the side as the zombie fell where he had been kneeling. Raising his AR-15, he fired a quick burst at the zombie and the one behind it, causing both to collapse.

Saeko spun around to find herself face to face with another zombie. Throwing the raven into the air, she drew her maurata tao, and instantly sliced its head off. The one behind it shoved the headless corpse aside but as interrupted by a Beretta being shoved into its face. Saeko shot it as she stabbed another zombie through the eye.

The two of them were surrounded by about forty zombies.

They merely smiled.

"Ready to go crazy, baby?" Weaver laughed, slamming in another magazine into his AR-15.

"When you are, love," Saeko giggled, brandishing her katana.

Two lurched forward. Saeko reached out and seized it but the throat, smashing her sword into its eye. Weaver shot the other cleanly in the head.

Another came up from behind, Weaver took it down.

"I think we're tied." Weaver said, pausing to count kills, "Two, one, one, I think I have four."

"Six, darling!" Saeko shrieked in pleasure as she completely bisected another zombie.

"Oh, yeah, forgot that!"

 _BANG!_ _SLASH! BANG!_

"GOD! I LOVE THE SMELL OF BLOOD, DON'T YOU?!"

 _STAB! POW! BANG, BANG!_

"IT'S SUCH A PRETTY COLOR! I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU COVERED IN IT, BABE!"

"SOUNDS KINKY!"

"WHAT CAN I SAY?" Weaver roared with sick humor, crushing a zombie's head in with his bare hands, "SHIT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PARTY WHILE _BAT SHIT INSANE!_ "

The two of them laughed, stabbed, punched, kicked and shot their way through the horde. So caught up in their madness of bloodlust, they didn't even realize that the zombies where already dead, and they were destroying the bodies of already slain monsters. They didn't care. The blood was such a pretty shade of red in the light of the flashlights.

Suddenly Weaver turned and grabbed Saeko by the wrist and waist, pulling her to him. Saeko reached up and seized his face, and they kissed ravenously, covered in blood and gore, surrounded by the carnage they had wrought. Their hands roved hungrily over each other's bodies, sparking desire and passion.

"God, I love you, Saeko," Weaver wheezed as they broke for breath.

"Shut up and kiss me, cowboy!"

They continued to kiss until Saeko broke away and dragged Weaver down the hallway.

"Where are we going now," Weaver chuckled, insanity still blazing in his eyes.

"There's a mattress shop over here," Saeko said in a not-to-subtle seductive voice, trying to unbutton her shirt with her free hand.

"Is that wise?" Weaver asked in a crazy voice, his grin growing wider, "Last time we were in a mattress shop, Kohta and I almost killed someone…"

XXXXX

Outside, in the Leopard Takashi shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny, Oni-chan?" Alice giggled.

"Nothing you need to know about, Alice-chan." He replied.

Rei leaned forward to the front seat and poked her boyfriend.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Takashi pointed at a sign advertising the mattress department.

"Ten bucks say they'll spend extra time "investigating" that store."

Rei punched him in the head. But she knew he was probably right.

* * *

 **SOOOO.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
